The objective of this project is to test the relative effectiveness of indexing with full-text or less than full-text, using Goffman's Indirect Method of information retrieval technique. Since automatic full-text indexing is prohibitive, repeated attention has been given to the use of full-text substitutes for indexing. Generally, these substitutes work reasonably well, especially in combination, but never consistently as well as full-text. No such comparative tests have ever been made using the Indirect Method as a retrieval technique. The hypothesis of this project is that these full-text substitutes would work considerably better using the Indirect Method. The experiment replicates Goffman's original experimental model except: (1) A larger data base is used and (2) The objective this time to test the use of less than full-text indexing with the Indirect Method searching strategy.